Dan Kali ini, Tak Akan Lagi Pergi
by LuthCi
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga. Aku berikan untukmu kesempatan kedua / "Maaf." / "Eh?"


_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, I don't take any material profit from this fict. SasuSaku Ficlet. Alternate Time._

.

.

* * *

**Dan Kali ini, Tak Akan Lagi Pergi**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

_._

_._

—_satu, dua, tiga. Aku berikan untukmu kesempatan kedua_—

.

.

Sakura Haruno memejamkan matanya seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Angin malam berlalu, sang gadis masih bergeming, memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Katakan ia gila—tidak normal, karena pada malam berangin di depan garasi rumahnya tersebut, ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu hangat. Kelopak matanya sedikit bergerak, yang tak lama kemudian terbuka untuk mengerling pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sisinya, Sasuke Uchiha. Lagi, rasa hangat itu menyeruak dari dalam hatinya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui setiap pembuluh darahnya, membuatnya merasa dapat bertahan hidup bahkan dalam badai angin malam dengan bekal kehangatan yang kini ia rasa.

Sasuke sedari tadi membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata hitam pekat yang menunjukkan kekerasan hatinya. Ambisius, angkuh, kaku—gambaran dirinya yang kini luluh kata per kata khusus untuk malam ini saja. Karena hal-hal tersebut bukan suatu topik untuk dibahas malam ini, segalanya luluh oleh aura nyaman—yang tidak biasa Sasuke rasakan pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Angin berhembus kembali, anak rambutnya mengikuti hembusannya malam ini.

Dengan kedua tangannya masuk kantung celana serta mata menatap lurus ke depan, entah menatap apa, benaknya sibuk bergulat dan berputar. Ribuan kata melintas di pikirannya kala itu, tapi satu pun—walau hanya satu kata atau sekedar '_aa_' atau pula gumaman singkat yang biasa ia keluarkan, terasa tidak tepat untuk ia keluarkan detik ini. Maka dari itu, Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat, serapat pintu hatinya beberapa tahun lalu.

Sasuke mengerling pada Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapan mereka bertumbu satu dengan lainnya, membuat Sakura merasa malu dan reflek menunduk menghindari pandangannya. Sasuke tertarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, agaknya sedikit merasa tergelitik dengan Sakura yang malu-malu. _Lucu_—batinnya yang masih mengamati Sakura lekat. Bukannya ia menyukai sifat pemalu atau apa, hanya saja Sakura yang ia kenal adalah tipe yang _tabrak langsung _dan gadis tangguh (walau saat kecil sangat cengeng), jadi, menemukannya malu-malu begini agaknya membuatnya merasa sedikit geli juga.

Sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura malu-malu padanya begini? Terakhir ia lihat adalah tatapan kecewa, tangis, emosi-emosi yang cocok untuk mewarnai hari gelapnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Sasuke merasakan terdapat secercak penyesalan saat menyadari banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan, semua disebabkan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan desa ini—desa mereka, Konoha.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sebuah kalimat pertama pada malam itu keluar dari sepasang bibir Sakura, menandakan dialog mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Sama-sama," ujar Sasuke singkat. Sakura telah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, sejak kecil bahkan, bahwa Sasuke memang irit bicara. Makanya, Sasuke menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya saja Sakura sudah merasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih juga telah mengantarku pulang." Sakura tersenyum, matanya sedikit menyipit karena tertarik senyuman di bibirnya. Senang, _eh_, Sakura?

"Sama-sama." Lagi, Sasuke membalas singkat. Tatapannya masih tertumbu pada Sakura, masih menemukan Sakura sebuah objek yang menarik untuknya malam ini.

Sakura mengangkat tatapannya, menatap Sasuke sebelum kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajah karena rasa hangat—bahkan lebih cocok dibilang panas, yang ada pada kedua pipinya. "Aku memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan, aku masuk dulu," ujar Sakura yang lalu menatap Sasuke sesaat untuk tersenyum, lalu melangkah mendekat ke pintu rumahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti spontan kala sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura, dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan cepat—bahkan lebih cepat dari ritme cerita Ino saat bergosip, menatap Sasuke kembali. "Apa?" tanyanya kikuk. Sakura kini merasa dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh, jika tangan Sasuke masih berada di pergelangan tangannya, darah di kedua pipnya akan mendidih dan mengeluarkan asap heboh.

"Maaf."

"_Eh?_"

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tatapan lurus menatap sepasang bola mata Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terdiam karena sibuk menebak Sasuke mengatakan maaf untuk apa. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bergerak, melangkah maju untuk mendekat pada Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengikat Sakura untuk tidak kembali menghindari pandangannya—karena semanis apa pun Sakura kala bersikap malu, detik ini adalah detik yang tidak tepat untuk sikap barunya itu.

Sasuke menarik napas untuk mempersiapkan ucapannya. "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu dulu," ujarnya yakin. Tidak ada penyesalan dalam nada bicaranya maupun ekspresi wajahnya, tetapi Sakura tahu bahwa tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke bermain-main atau mengingkari ucapannya. Maka dari itu, saat Sasuke berkata maaf, berarti ia memang benar-benar minta maaf—walau tak terdengar dari nada bicara atau ekspresi muka.

Sakura tersenyum, "tidak apa, saat itu—"

"—Aku—" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura cepat, ia belum selesai dengan ucapannya. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan hati untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "—tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Tangan pemuda itu turun perlahan dari pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju telapak tangannya. Jemari mereka bertautan satu dengan lainnya, membuat dinginnya angin malam terabaikan walau kini seolah sang angin sedang mengemis perhatian mereka.

Sakura tersenyum, lagi, mengetahui dengan ucapan itu berarti Sasuke menginginkan kesempatan kedua, kesempatan untuk dipercayai kembali, kesempatan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka.

Menemukan respon Sakura yang hanya tersenyum lama alih-alih menjawab ucapannya, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, Sakura melangkah maju, meletakkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Sasuke, masih dengan membiarkan tangan kanannya digenggam Sasuke dengan nyamannya. Sakura kembali melangkah maju, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke sesaat—membuat hawa hangat menguar dari kedua tubuh mereka pada detik yang sama.

"Selamat malam." Dengan senyuman dan langkah ringan, Sakura memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke tertarik bibirnya, menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya. Untuk pertama kali ia merasakan seolah seekor kupu-kupu tengah sibuk mengepakkan sayapnya di lambungnya kini. Karena kecupan singkat Sakura berarti sebuah "_ya_", yang mana berarti ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, yang mana membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana sebelum melangkah pergi seiring dengan angin malam yang berhembus lagi.

.

—_satu, dua, tiga. Aku berikan untukmu kesempatan kedua_—

.

.

.

**Selesai**

I'm so glad to write again ;_; walau hanya tulisan abal nan gapenting kayak begini, but, still, bener-bener ngerasa kangen untuk nulis di FFn. Jadi, ini saya tulis di buku kuliah minggu lalu pas dosen lagi ngejelasin. Tapi baru saya salin malam ini, padahal besok saya UTS :'D gatau lagi deh UTS saya bakal gimana, susah :'D

Semoga tulisan ini dapat menghibur, dapat membuat yang membaca tersenyum, atau sekedar merasa tenang hatinya. Pokoknya semoga ficlet ini sedikit bermanfaat untuk pembaca walau hanya _seupriiiittt_!

Terima kasih telah membaca! Kritik, masukan dan saran sangat diharapkan. Doakan UTS saya lancar, _terimakacyiii~~_

_p.s _IKUTAN IFA NYOOK! XD


End file.
